what it mean to be magi
by suiren92
Summary: after the war ended and the world already at peace, and all of the magi parted their own way so how one of the magi deal with the situation that he end up study at the academy for trading purpose because he don't want to become a magi. and is the war really end like he think.
1. prologue

One year ago...

after reim, sindria, kou, and balbadd combined their strength they finally destroyed al thamen and the world finally arrive at peace, both of the country decide to work together and build their own country aladdin decide to become a magi at balbadd kingdom which is lead by alibaba as the new king. Titus still remain as reim empire, and yunan travel alone around the world. The peace that brought by efforts as a result of corporation between kingdom called " the war of the king" by all of the kingdom citizen.

After the war ended sinbad and kouen form a partnership, and they decide to tell about all of the kingdom citizen about al thamen, magi and their role in the war, also their chosen king. Titus, aladdin and yunan are the only magi that people knowledge as a magi who helped to brought their world to peace. And from there the legend of 3 magi begin to spread around the world.

But in reality even all of the kings, aladdin and titus also all of the people didn't know the real truth behind the war. And maybe only one person who knows the truth behind this story. Yunan a traveling magi finally arrive at his destination which is an ice cave which sealed by very powerful rukh located inside a djinn body at the bottom of the sea.

After he enter the cave yunan explore it for one week and finally he arrived at the very bottom of the cave. In there he look up at a person who chained by ice and the said person glaring darkly at him

" what do you want girly boy? you disturb my sleep I already hear from the rukh that the world already at peace. And how you find my place."

" firstly I want to thank you judal because you decide to seal your own self before this war started because of that we can win that war. If gyokuen corporate with you we surely will lose because only with your help she can summon father. Second your rukh is too powerful even you tried to hide its power because of that I can find you and I come here to talk with you".

" don't talk things you don't know yunan and what is your business here " state judal coldly.

" I only want to know a reason why before the war you decide to disappear and seal your self judal"

"... I dream about my deceased parent they tell me to start a new life, be happy and live or stuff like that. Which is impossible for the deed that I done in the past I start to feel guilty for all of the life that I already take. And if I decide to ally with gyokuren my parent will not forgive my sin that's why I seal my self". Judal said.

" why you don't tell this to aladdin judal or me, we can help you because both of us are magi . You don't need to sufer like this judal even I don't like you " said yunan sadly.

"... I don't want to live like this as a magi, I want a normal family where I can live peacefully but I no longer have a place to return".

Yunan silent for a moment and he took out two white ring from his pocket he held the ring in front of judal eyes " this ring is not normal ring judal, with this ring it can surpess rukh and hide it from people presence even a magi like me or sinbad can not detect it. As long as you wear this you can live like a normal person judal this is solomon ring" said yunan seriously.

"hahaha... you are funny yunan even I can live like that where should I go? I don't have a place to return". Said judal mockingly

" what if I tell you that you still have a family after the war ended all of the people live peacefully and some of them search their missing family member. Judal listen at sindria there is one family with two son and they search for their family member which come from the plain east. I heard from one of my djinn they are your uncle and aunt which are blood related to you".

"... are you serious yunan? if not I will fight you here and I don't care if I kill you or be killed by you" judal glare deathy at yunan.

" of course I am serious judal, I also want to help you after I know your reason. You already suffered enough judal it's not your fault al thamen manipulate you and killing your parents. You are only 18 judal you deserved happiness also even through you can't atone for your sin. You can change judal"

"... I want a normal live" .

" then accept my offer judal, but this ring have a price to pay which is a most valuable thing for a magi, what's most valuable to you judal?".

With that judal free him self from his own ice and craft a ice knife by magic with that knife he cut all of his braided hair only remain his short hair. After that the ring shine brightly and his hair dissappear

yunan sweat dropped after watching that " the most valuable thing for you is your long hair, you are kidding me judal, but you also look good with your hair short like that " .

" I am not kidding didn't you see the ring accepted my offer what do you think I keep my hair long for a long time yunan and how can I come to sindria without identity and it's the country of that stupid king " said judal.

" ah, I already make an identity for you with this you can pass the guard and find your family".

Judal accepted the identity which handed by yunan to him " thanks yunan" judal said while exiting the cave and going to sindria

after judal left the cave begin to crumble and dissappear completely to ocean yunan who see from above only said " judal you can't change your fate as a magi, one day the world will fall into darkness again and at that time your help is needed. Please change judal for a chance that I give you".


	2. Chapter 1

Hello recently I have read magi manga and I decide to write a story about it, anyway this story contain oc character and original magi character. So I hope you enjoy my story and put a review behind thanks.

Present time

The sun shine brightly on the busy street where all of the trader and buyer interact at sindria market, two teenager around 18 years old wearing sinra academy uniform walk slowly together. One of them carry sword and another one carry book in his hand.

" so Judal, I heard from seth you already decide to enroll at general class at academy, you are really boring why not you take war class so we can become a soldier together and work for king sinbad" said one of the boy who carry sword.

" I don't plan to become a soldier like you and seth even though I grateful for uncle and aunt also you and seth for accepting me into your family. I still want to decide my own future malik" judal said.

" aw, c mon judal we already promise not to talk like that anymore mom and dad already said right that we are family. Me and seth already agree to treat like you like a brother even though we are your cousin. did you forget our promise that we made a month ago you are really forgettful judal" said malik playfully.

" no I didn't forget that promise I just surprised when you and your family accept me that easily into your life, after all I am generally still a strange who showed at your family house half year ago"

suddenly malik drew his sword and pointed in front of judal face who expression doesn't change with cold expression judal face malik whose ace painted with anger. " stop judal! don't you dare to talk like that If you dare to talk again or I will hurt you". Malik said angrily

judal calmly avoid the sword that pointed at him and he put his hand at malik shoulder " yeah sorry about my word I guess my emotion get me suddenly, and malik put your sword we already arrived at sinra academy and I really don't want to draw people attention".

After malik draw his sword he and judal walking together toward a building which is sinra academy, they walk together to registration office and greeted by a girl who is around their age. She wear uniform which resemble magician with long yellow hair and blue eyes. She smile warmly at them which cause malik to blush

" welcome boys to sindra academy, my name is kairen and I am currently a student at magic class also I was ponted by principal to become your guide nice to meet both of you judal and malik right, in this academy both of you already assigned with roommate and you can't choose your roommate" with that she shake both of their hands at the same time. And after that she gave them they key room.

"... err nice to meet you too kairen my name is malik and I am enrolled at war class and he is my cousin judal, and he attend general class well I guess he plan to become a trader. Hey judal don't walk on your own be nice to kairen here geez judal, oh kairen forgive my cousin behavior " said malik as he watch judal who already nowhere to be seen.

" shh, what is with his behavior and I am here trying to be nice to him" said kairen pouting angrily while crossing her arms.

" yeah sorry about that kairen, because judal tend to be like that he is cold and anti social I already lecture him but I guess it's hard to change his behavior. But he is kind toward me, my parent and my brother seth".

" hmm... why he become like that? ah sorry I ask a private question even through we just meet" said kairen shyly

" no it's okay let's just say he have a bad past. My mom told me judal parent was killed when he was born by an evil organization they even killed our entire village luckily my father who was judal mother brother and my mom at that time stay at sindria for trading business if not maybe their fate will be same" said malik while he clench his hand remembering a story told by his parent about judal

" I guess I should not judge judal by our first meeting, I don't know he had a bad past but if their entire village is killed why judal still alive? ah! I am sorry for asking it's my bad habit because I am always curious". Kairen said

" from what I heard yunan the great magi help judal and bring him to orphanage, and judal also don't know he still have a family until half a year ago where the orphanage contact us after we confirm judal identity he moved in with us and go to the same school as me".

" kyaaaa! I am so jealous judal get to met a magi their presence already like blessing to us magician, after all we only have 3 magi in this world first is mr yunan, mr aladdin and mr titus".

" yeah kairen it seems we share a same dream and passion I also want to enter sindra troop which lead by jafar after I graduate I will work hard for that position".

kairen chuckled softly and she smile at malik " yeah, malik thanks for telling me about judal".

" you are welcome kairen" said malik shyly "so can we become friend".

" what are you talking about malik? we are not friend but we are best friend even through we just meet. Okay we already talk too long let me show you around academy" kairen said while holding malik hand and they go together

meanwhile after 30 minutes judal finally find his room it seems he is not good at finding direction even through he have the academy map which given by kairen and after finding his room he decide to laid on his bed and starring at two white ring which reside at his left middle finger

" only one day at this place, and I already doubt my own judgment if coming to here is good idea or not" said judal mostly to his self.


End file.
